The Giant Con
by Snakes and Tricksters
Summary: 8 years after the Titan War Percy is working for the FBI by day and as a con man/art thief by night. That is until he comes across a son of Hermes being attacked by Medusa who has returned after Gaia took the Doors of Death. Percy and Gabriel (OC) travel to Camp where they discover the Second Giant War is beginning. Percy/Hermes.
1. Prologue

I slipped quietly out of my apartment pulling the hood to my jacket up covering my face before heading swiftly over to my bike. I lifted the seat putting all of my gear into the compartment before straddling the bike and putting my keys into the ignition. I started up the engine and rode out of the parking garage into the street weaving through the traffic heading from Brooklyn into Manhattan toward the Metropolitan Museum of Art. I knew the route like the back of my hand after casing the museum several times with Chris.

I took a long look over the East River while serving through the cars on Brooklyn Bridge. Memories of sand dollars and river gods running through my head as I absent mindedly noticed that the water was no cleaner now than it had been eight years ago. I tried to drag my mind back to the present as I made my way through Manhattan and neared 5th Avenue but as i got closer to the museum more memories of Kindly Ones and Centaurs in wheelchairs were brought to the front of my mind.

I pulled the bike up in an alley two blocks from the museum deciding to walk the rest of the way so my plates wouldn`t be caught on any traffic cameras in the area. I pulled my mask on under my hood while putting on my leather gloves and pulling the gear out from under the seat. The street passed in a blur and I quickly found myself picking the lock on the security entrance to the museum. Once inside the museum I made my way to the security mainframe and disabled the cameras and security in gallery 818.

After that the heist went off without a hitch and I soon found myself back at my bike now in possession of Monet's Regatta at Saint Adresse. I made my way swiftly back to the apartment where I went to bed after I sent a quick text to Chris:

 _2nite went well. M is safe. Talk soon._

 **Next morning:**

Once I had woken I took the Monet from the bag and placed it securely into my safe alongside the Degas and the Raphael that I had taken possession of last month. I then made my way to the roof for my morning swim before preparing for work. Breakfast of blue pancakes was followed by dressing in a neat suit with a light blue skinny tie before I attached my Glock to the gun holster at my hip. Just before I left I picked my badge up from the side table with the keys to the Fiat.

After half an hour of navigating New York traffic I had arrived outside the Headquarters for the New York branch of the FBI where I worked as a senior member of the Whitecollar Crimes division. Eight years ago I would never have thought that I would graduate high school let alone work for the Bureau. But here I was – Special Agent Perseus Jackson.


	2. Chapter 1

This morning had gone well. There had been no major cases lined up so Michael – the head of the Whitecollar division – had decided we would spend our time going through paperwork. Not the most interesting of tasks and my ADHD made it seem even duller to me but it was a simple task which took me very little time. Of course Michael couldn't have me sitting around drinking coffee for the rest of the morning – that would be too easy. So he assigned me a new task – a task which turned out to be very beneficial to maintaining my double life.

Working as both an FBI agent and a thief could often be a difficult task especially working Whitecollar but I was usually quite good at making sure that my two worlds never intersected. And without knowing about it Michael had helped me in keeping those two lifestyles separate. The task he had assigned me was simple – take the pile of new cases and sort them into two. One pile of cases that the FBI would need to handle and another set of cases which were simple enough they could be left to the NYPD.

I was about half way through the pile when I found it. My heist from last night – the Monet – had come to the notice of the FBI. It was truly very lucky that Michael had asked me to sort the pile as anyone else would have put the case on the FBI pile. I knew that while I was good there was no way that Michael and the rest of the team would not figure it out even with me trying to steer them in the other direction. If anyone else had been in charge of the pile I would have been caught out.

I had flicked a glance about the office. Took another long glance at the case file. Looked over at Michael – who had the best case closure rate in New York. And swiftly placed the file on the NYPD pile.

The thefts and robberies division of the PD were good but nowhere near the level of the FBI and as such had no chance of solving the case and more importantly finding me out.

The rest of the morning passed by without incident and soon it was time for lunch and Michael, Samuel – who was an ex con man turned Criminology professor turned FBI consultant – and I headed out to the new Indian deli two block from the office. We three often met up for lunch to discuss our current cases, Samuel's previous heists and baseball. As such we had tried out nearly all of the restaurants within a walking distance of the office. We each had our favourites Michael liked the Paella served at the Spanish bar round the corner of the office. Samuel preferred the French cuisine from the Parisian restaurant near the park while I liked the hamburgers from Papa Joes five doors down from the office.

Lunch went well with a heated discussion over who would win the game next weekend. It was a never ending argument with Samuel rooting for the Red Sox and Michael ever faithful to the Yankees. Today however their argument was cut short as a call came in about a jewellery heist in Williamsburg. We swiftly left for our cars making for Brooklyn over the Williamsburg Bridge. After a morning of dull paperwork we were all more than ready for a new case.

Upon entering the store I could tell this case wouldn't take us long. While it was fairly high profile with the jewels taken being of relatively high value it had been a rather sloppy job. The glass case that the jewels had been held in were smashed as was the security camera over the cashier's desk but the camera by the door was still operational. As I walked through the room I noticed a few flecks of blood on the corner of the display stand. The thief must have nicked themselves on the glass; it would certainly make identifying them easier.

While strolling through the scene looking for further evidence I tuned in to Michael who was questioning the store owner. It seemed that the item stolen – an emerald and diamond necklace – was worth nearly half a million on the black market. The owner had already contacted the security firm who held all the security footage and would have it to us by tomorrow morning.

"Now, is there anyone you can think of who might be a potential suspect?" Michael questioned.

The store owner started to shake her head but then frowned before speaking, "Well, there is the one man. He comes in everyday, walks around the store twice before stopping before the necklace's display stand. He usually looks at it for around fifteen minutes while talking to one of the clerks before leaving the store. I don`t know if it's relevant or not but his behaviour struck me as strange."

"Can you give me his name?" Michael queried.

"Aaron. Aaron Brown." She replied confidently. "Do you think he may have stolen the necklace?"

"I can't be certain but he is definitely a suspect."

Michael and I took one last sweep of the store before exiting together and heading back to the office.

 **At the office:**

Michael and I had discussed the case and decided to pay Mr Brown a visit. Michael was somewhat sceptical and Samuel thought if he was the thief than he was the stupidest thief he had ever met but my instincts had never led me wrong before and I was certain Mr Brown was our guy.

 **At Mr Brown's apartment:**

"Thank you for speak to us Mr Brown. We have just a few questions to ask you?" Michael started.

"Well, I imagined you might," Mr Brown replied sneering. It may have just been my overactive imagination but Mr Brown reminded me heavily of my previous step-father Gabe. He was overweight, bald and stunk of stale beer and cigars.

"Now, Mr Brown. Can you tell me your whereabouts in the early hours of this morning?" I inquired raising my eyebrow.

"I was here asleep," He grunted. He was attempting to look nonchalant but sweat was beginning to sheen of the top of his head and he was wringing his hands together. Clearly this man had something to hide – and was a terrible liar.

"Can anyone verify that?" Samuel cut in. "A friend, girlfriend, landlord, anyone?"

"No, I was here alone."

"How convenient." I drawled, smirking.

"If you wouldn't mind I have one last question for you Mr Brown. What were you doing at the jewellery store down in Williamsburg?" Michael inquired.

"Now, that's none of your goddamned business." Mr Brown yelled, spittle flying everywhere, "Now get out of my apartment. I'm done answering questions."

We left the apartment and decided to call it a day; there was nothing more we could do until we got the security tapes.

 **1 hour later:**

I had returned to my apartment, taken a shower and was now waiting on the pizza I had ordered in when I got the text from Chris:

 _Pressure on R – A in the G – has eased off. Approach L. Should get round 6._

The text was referring the Raphael's Agony in the Garden which we had taken from a private collector over two months ago. L referred to our main fence – Lexi Mitchelson. I gave her a call describing the piece and arranged a meet at Central Park for the following evening at ten to discuss prices and hand over the piece. Normally, I wouldn't bring the piece to the first meet but I knew Lexi and trusted her not to screw me over.

By the time I had finished my call, the delivery man had arrived so I settled down to eat and watch the Little Mermaid for the rest of the evening.

 **AN: This story should be updated every Wednesday so the next update is on the 11th. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning we returned to the store to collect the security tapes from the owner. While we were all there we decided to take another look around the store to further our case. After walking through the store a second time I began to wonder about the access point. We had originally thought that the thief had come in through the back entrance to the store but after another look at the lock I was fairly certain that this was not the thief's entrance. Given how sloppy the rest of the job had been so far it was highly unlikely that the thief was able to pick the lock without causing any scratches to the lock. I would have found it difficult and there was no way that our thief could have managed it.

"Samuel," I called across the store to where he was stood by the display case. "Come and have a look at this will you?"

He walked over to me and upon hearing my concerns took a closer look at the lock.

"You're right. There is no way our thief came in through this door. The jobs been done by an amateur. No way could they have picked a lock without causing scratching." Samuel frowned.

"Well, if they didn't come through here," I started glancing around the store, "What are the possible access points? If you had done it where would you have come in?"

Samuel walked slowly around the store before kneeling behind the counter and gesturing me over. There was a small metal grate on the floor behind the counter – just big enough for a grown man to fit through. We took a closer look at the grate looking at the small scratches around the screws. We had found our thief's access point.

We talked to Michael about the access point under the counter and he then collected the tapes from the store owner to take them back to the office while Samuel and I went out for lunch at the small, family owned Chinese just down the street from my apartment. We had a pleasant discussion of what our future plans were. Samuel was hoping to retire in five or so years' time and move to the New Forest in England as he wanted to spend his retirement fishing and walking in the countryside. I, however, was saving up to buy my cabin out at Montauk. I should hopefully be able to afford it after another year of saving. I was also hoping to help my mum and Paul start up a college fund for their twins – Cassie and Dromeda. It would be another thirteen years before they had any need of the fund but I had no doubt that both of the twins would go to college. They were both more intelligent than the majority of other children their age.

Samuel then mentioned a desire to perhaps see about acquiring Raphael's St George and the Dragon but was concerned he would be unable to achieve this without selling some of his less than legally acquired possessions. While this wouldn't have been such an issue 10 years ago, the black market had changed a lot recently and he no longer had contact with any of his old fences. In addition he was intending to return all of his stolen items to their rightful owners in his will.

This of course, then led onto an in depth discussion of the values of different artists. Samuel had a definite preference for Raphael and Picasso whereas I preferred the works of Monet, Degas and Rembrandt. I had nothing against Raphael or Picasso – they were both highly talented artists – but there was something about the other artists that led to their work resonating more deeply with me. Without a doubt my ultimate favourite piece of art was The Rose Arches – the way the roses were reflected on the water was stunning.

After we had completed our lunch we returned to the office to meet up with Michael who had gone home for lunch with his wife of 15 years, Anna Milligan. No doubt she had reminded him that their anniversary was in three days and he would be stood in his office panicking about what he should get her. Michael loved his wife dearly but had a bad habit of forgetting all and any important dates. Anna was the opposite, she never forgot date; although that could be due to her job not allowing for it. Anna had started up her own company as an events planner a few years ago and as such always needed to remember important dates for her clients.

As I had predicted when we got back to the building, Michael was pacing his office glaring at the ceiling as if it had personally offended him in some way. When he noticed our arrival at the office, he gestured us inside and immediately began to badger us about ideas for anniversary gifts. Samuel had no advice to give and the only thing I could say was to give her something she had asked for when she didn't think he had been listening. The only issue with that was that Michael probably hadn't been listening.

We spent some time discussing the case as we were waiting for the footage to get back from evidence. We came to the decision that Mr Brown was certainly capable of fitting through the grate behind the counter but until we saw the security footage we could not be certain that Mr Brown was our thief. Thankfully, it was just as we were finishing our discussion that Niall from tech brought up the security tape, fresh from evidence.

Niall fast forwarded the tape to the time of the theft and we could see a figure in the shadows behind the counter. Clearly our assumptions of the access point were correct. The figure moved through the store to stand in front of the display case. His back was to the camera but we could tell that it was likely he was around 5 foot 10 inches – the same sort of height as Mr Dermont Brown. Luck must have been on our side as he turned giving us a side view of his face.

From this it was clear to see that our thief was somewhat overweight and was beginning to bald. My suspicions that this may be Mr Brown were all but confirmed when a pack of cigars fell out of his pocket. The same brand that Mr Brown had been smoking in his apartment.

"Well, from the tape it seems to be likely that Mr Brown is our thief. However, we have nothing but circumstantial evidence to go on. We're going to need something else to make an arrest." Michael said, grimacing.

"If I were him," I started slowly, "I would try and get rid of the necklace quickly. Our visit would have scared him. He knows that we suspect him and that it is only a matter of time before we get a warrant to search his property. He wont want the item in his home any onger than necessary."

"What are you suggesting, Percy?" Samuel questioned.

"I think we should set up surveillance. If he's going to sell the jewels he's going to need to take them out of his apartment to his fence. We have enough evidence to search his person, then we can arrest him for possession of stolen property."

"Let's do it. We'll send Zoe and Dean to take the first watch while we go get some dinner before taking over the surveillance ourselves. Hopefully we'll have nabbed the guy before morning." Michael decided.

We met back up two hours later to take over the surveillance from Zoe and Dean. So far Mr Brown had yet to leave his apartment complex but Zoe noted that he had made numerous calls on a prepaid cell phone. We settled down in the car for a long evening of watching – something that would have been horrible even if Michael had not bought out his pickled egg sandwiches. Half an hour later however, there was movement from inside Mr Brown's apartment.

He made his way out of the building and to his car carrying a brown leather briefcase. Unfornunately we couldn't tell whether he had the necklace on him or not and until we were certain we could not risk the search. Mr Brown drove twice around the neighbourhood before leaving and heading towards the park. Clearly, Mr Brown was concerned about being followed and logically he therefore had something to hide.

Our chance came when he arrived at the park. He walked over to a yound man in a black hoodie before taking the jewels out of the case briefly. It was then that we made our move. We got the necklace and arrested Mr Brown but the fence ran off into the crowds. Undoubtedly the fence had chosen the location; there was no way Mr Brown was intelligent enough to take advantage of the crowds.

We wrapped up the case just in time for me to run back to my apartment, pick up the painting and meet up with Lexi on the other side of the park from where we had arrested Mr Brown.

"Your cover never fails to amuse me," Lexi started grinning, "I saw the arrest you made earlier. What did you get him on."

"We arrested him on possession of stolen property but there should be enough evidence to have him tried on jewel theft as well." I answered, giving her a quick hug.

Lexi had been mine and Chris's fence since we started out and there was no one else in the business that we trusted more. She was honest, reliable and never tried to screw us over. Not to mention she was a forth gen of Hermes.

"Well, I've done some asking around with regards to your piece and I think I may have a buyer. I'll have to have a look at the piece but you are currently looking at $7 million with a one million commission for my hard work." Lexi stated giving me a long look.

I handed her the bag with the painting inside and she swiftly took a look inside the bag.

"Everything seems to be in order. So, I'll wire the money into the Swiss account and take the painting to it's new owner. On another note, you working tomorrow?"

"No, I've got the day off. Chris and I are meeting to discuss a new business idea and then I am visit mom, Paul and the twins in the afternoon. Might take the twins down to the park give mom and Paul a bit of time alone." I answered with a fond smile on my face. It was rare that I got enough free time to spend with my family. Although it had been even longer since I had seen my father. I had only seen Poseidon once after the end of the titan war although Chris had told me that Clarisse had heard from her brother that a new daughter of Poseidon had arrived at Camp last summer. Last summer had seen a large increase in the number of demigods at Camp – apparently it was put down to post-war partying.

 **AN: Hope you all enjoy! The next update is on the 18** **th** **. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

After meeting Lexi last night I had headed home to sit around eating pizza and watching Disney's Hercules. It always gave me a laugh seeing my father displayed as half dolphin. Not to mention how amusing it was to think that Hera would ever have liked one of Zeus's demigodly children.

I slept till gone nine when I was woken by the phone ringing and a banging on my door. I stumbled out of bed and headed over to the phone picking it up before making my way over to the door.

"Hi Percy," Mom said, "I hope I didn't wake you. I was just phoning to make sure that you were still coming around this afternoon. The twins are looking forwards to seeing you again."

As my mom was talking I opened the door and let Chris make his way into the apartment. While Chris and I had not known each other very well at Camp we were now very good friends and "colleagues". Two years after the Titan War had ended Chris and I decided to work together committing white collar crimes. At the same time he had married Clarisse who was just about to leave for her first tour in Afghanistan. She had done a second tour before joining the CIA eighteen months ago. As such she and Chris did not see one another often but they managed to make it work with the time they did have. Clarisse had said multiple times that maybe the Gods should try copying their example in fidelity.

"It's okay Mom. Chris had just arrived anyway. And yes I will be over this afternoon. I should arrive at about one; I'm looking forwards to seeing the twins as well. I was thinking that maybe I could take them out to the park for a while. Give you and Paul some time together – I wouldn't mind another sibling at some time. A boy preferably or else I'll be surrounded by girls. I don't know if you've heard but Dad had a girl as well. She is seven I think. Arrived at Camp last summer."

"No I hadn't heard. Have you met her yet?"

"No. I was thinking of heading over in a few weeks – it's been a while since I have seen anyone from Camp. Chris doesn't really count," I smirked over at where Chris was sat on my couch. He poked his tongue out at me in return – we were so mature.

"Well, I'm sure they would all like to see you as well. And the twins would love it if you take them to the park. I'm not sure about you getting a brother though. Paul and I might have to think about that first, Percy."

"Yeah. I'm gonna have to go Mom. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"See you later, Percy. Say hi to Chris for me."

I hung up the phone and put it back on the stand before walking into my room.

"I need to have a shower Chris. I'll be out in a minute."

"Sure, Perce."

My shower went quickly and I willed myself dry before making my way to the kitchen where Chris had started making up some bacon sandwiches. We sat down together for breakfast and started by discussing our weeks. Eventually we moved onto the subject of Clarisse.

"So," I began to query, "How is everyone's favourite War Princess?"

"Clarisse is well. She is currently in Saudi Arabia though I have no idea what she is working on. She should be back in the country soon. We've begun thinking about kids. We figure that it should be manageable. I can take care of them when she is out of the country. She would have to cut back on international jobs a little but other than that everything would be alright."

"That's awesome man. Do you know which you would prefer?"

"I think I would like a little girl but Clarisse says she wants a boy. Says other girls irritate her." He laughed.

"I'm sure that any daughter of yours wouldn't be girly enough to irritate Clarisse. Although thinking on it I can imagine a daughter of yours might end up be very similar to Lexi. She would have no trouble wrapping you round her little finger gods forbid."

"Any way Perce, I was thinking that now might be a good time to run a heist on the Guggenheim. Was thinking that maybe you could scout the place out and we could run the job together. It's been a while since I've seen any action."

"Sounds good to me. I'll check the place out this evening. Want to watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah, you mind if we watch Ocean's eleven."

"Again, damn Chris your obsessed with that movie."

"It's a classic Perce. And don't pretend not to like it. I've seen you checking out Brad Pitt when you think I'm not watching."

We spent the rest of the morning watching the movie and to Chris's eternal delight I did spend a large portion of the movie checking out Brad Pitt's character. Shortly after twelve, Chris headed out to meet Jason Reives, a son of Athena he knew from Camp and I made my way to my mothers.

It had surprised me when a year after the Titan War my mother had told me that she was pregnant. At first I had been very worried that my presence was going to make it more dangerous for my new siblings. However, after mom had berated me for the hundredth time, I slowly became more comfortable with the idea of being around the twins.

Cassie was the most outgoing of the pair. She was always chattering away about something or other. She was very artistic and loved to draw and paint. Dromeda on the other hand was far more serious than her twin. She preferred to spend her time reading and had already decided than she was going to become a police officer when she was older.

The twins were almost identical – the only difference between them was their height as Cassie was half an inch taller than Dromeda. They both had dark brown wavy hair and blue grey eyes with lightly tanned skin. They were both doing very well in school and their teachers were considering allowing them to skip a grade. Mom wasn't so sure about it but Paul thought that it was a wonderful idea. He said that the twins would likely get bored with the material as they already knew a lot of what they were being taught.

Mom and Paul still lived in Manhattan and Paul still worked at Goode while Mom was writing while taking care of the twins. I made my way up the stairs to the apartment where two small blurs flung themselves towards me.

"Percy!" The twins squealed trying to use my legs as climbing frames. "We've missed you so much."

I never could get used to the twin speak that they used. They somehow seemed to know exactly what the other was going to say.

"You should visit more often." Cassie stated bossily glaring at me with her hands on her hips.

"Mom would like it too," Dromeda said smiling slyly. She knew that if she bought Mom into the conversation that I would fold. It was the ultimate guilt trip and Dromeda wasn't afraid to use it.

"I'll see what I can do about that. I promise." I smiled down at them before greeting Mom and Paul who had arrived in the living room while the twins were telling me off.

"Uncle Nico visited us on Wednesday." Cassie said as she flopped down onto the couch.

"He did?" I questioned glancing over to my Mom.

"Nico pops in about once a month for some cake and a chat. He gets on very well with the twins."

"I was just wondering how we've never bumped into one another before?"

"You don't visit enough to bump into him. Not that it's a problem. I know your job keeps you very busy. Also … I think in part he is trying to avoid telling you something. He's worried about what you might think of him."

"Nico's my friend. No matter what he has to say he will always be my friend."

"I know that sweetie but Nico doesn't. Now, I distinctly recall a promise to take the twins down to the park." Mom smiled over at me.

"Park! Park! Percy take us to the park!" The twins singsonged, skipping around me in circles. I really wondered how Mom and Paul managed to deal with them all the time.

"Alright you two let's get going!"

We walked slowly round to the local play park. It was only two blocks away but I felt exhausted by the time we arrived. I had spent the whole journey trying to stop the twins from running off into the crowds or the road or into the stores. Cleary no matter how smart they were they had no idea about stranger danger or the danger moving cars presented.

I spent two hours with the twins in the park. Pushing them on the swings and watching them as they ran around, slid down the slides and climbed the monkey bars. Eventually however, the twins tired out and we were able to return to the apartment. I spent an hour or so sat talking to Mom while Paul read To Kill a Mockingbird with the twins before I left to head over the Guggenheim. It took me an hour to travel to the museum due to the horrendous traffic but eventually I arrived at the museum.

I walked around the exterior of the museum a few times before deciding that the best place to start was the garden centre to the side of the museum. There would likely be a side entrance to the museum which would be accessible through the centre. It was quiet when I entered – no customers were milling around but given the time of day it was likely they were already heading home for dinner. I headed over to the back end of the store staying near to the left side as it was the side closest to the museum. The section of the centre that I was walking through specialised in garden statues and something about this was sending up warning signals in my mind. It wasn't however until I saw the statue of the screaming satyr that I put it all together. Just to be sure I walked over to the cash desk and pulled out the order book. There it was seven orders of garden statues with a delivery address of the Underworld. Once again it seemed like luck was not on my side – the monster had not remained in Tartarus for a thousand years but rather only twelve.

I suppose at least Medusa had the decency to stay put longer than the Furies had but I would have rather she had stayed gone for a lot longer. Perhaps until after I had died.

It was then that I heard the scream. It came from further back in the centre. I began to carefully and quietly head over in the direction the scream had come from while pulling Riptide out from my pocket. It had been years since I had used the sword but I still carried it everywhere I went – just in case. It seemed that Lady Luck had not completely abandoned me as when I turned the corner I came face to back with Medusa. She did not notice me focused completely on the young boy stood with his eyes squeezed shut stood in front of her.

"Come now young demigod. Open those pretty blue eyes and it will all be over in a second. I would hate to have to hurt you"

I took two small steps forward before swinging Riptide at her throat. I heard a soft squelching noise followed by the thud of her head dropping to the floor at my feet. I cautiously opened my head – not looking to the floor where her head was laying – before heading over to the young boy.

I had not previously taken any notice of his appearance more concerned with getting rid of Medusa. He was fairly tall, with blonde messy hair and blue eyes. I would estimate that he was around 12 years old. Most importantly however his clothes were bedraggled with tears at the knees and elbows and he was carrying a torn up rucksack. Clearly he had been living on the streets for a while – hardly unusual for a demigod but I couldn't just leave him especially after he had just been attacked by a monster.

"Is she dead?" He questioned softly.

"Sort of. She's dead but not dead. Monsters they don't really die. You can kill them but they don't die. They get sent to Tartarus, stay there for a while and then they regenerate. This was my second time killing Medusa – the last was twelve years ago."

"How old are you? Who are you?" He demanded glaring up at me from beneath his bangs.

"I'm twenty four. My names Percy Jackson and I'm a son of Poseidon. What about you?"

"I'm Gabriel and I'm eleven years old. I don't know who my dad is and my Mom is dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that Gabriel. Give it a few days and I'm sure we'll figure out who your dad is."

"A few days?"

"I'm not going to leave you after you've just been attacked. You can come home with me and then I'll take you to Camp Half-Blood at the weekend. It's a special camp for demigods on Long Island. I think you'll like it there."

"You have cable?"

"Of course."

"Sweet." As he said that he looked up at me smirking and in that moment I knew who his father was.

The tilt of his lips and the sparkle in his eyes – like he was judging the best way to pick my pocket – it all lead to one name.

One God.

Hermes.

 **AN: Hope you all enjoy. Next chapter will be the week before Percy takes Gabriel to Camp.**


End file.
